Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin. / Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.
1. Absence et conspiration

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** C'est une idée qui me passait par la tête. Pour l'instant, je n'ai écris que ça, donc (si jamais ça vous tente), ne me demandez pas la suite tout de suite, vous ne l'aurez pas avant bien longtemps je ne crains...

J'attends vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 1 : Absence et conspiration.

Tsunayoshi soupira en regardant l'assemblée incomplète qui se trouvait devant lui. Aujourd'hui encore, la polémique tournait autour de Hibari Kyoya qui avait encore ignoré son invitation. Même Mukuro avait daigné se présenter, alors Gokudera fulminait contre ce « bâtard extraterrestre » tandis que Yamamoto, de son in-atteignable bonne humeur, tentait de calmer son caractère enflammé. Ryohei, se voulant l'ami de tous, essayait d'apprivoiser Mukuro qui ne prêtait aucune attention à son interminable monologue et Lambo s'était assoupis contre le dossier du confortable fauteuil, le bruit alentour ne le gênant guère.

Même si Hibari était d'une nature solitaire, Tsuna ne pouvait pas éternellement supporter son absence ; ils étaient une famille après tout, et il souhaitait que cette famille soit unie. Le parrain s'avança sur sa chaise et posa les coudes sur la table en joignant ses mains. Il n'était pas rancunier, mais aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur joueuse et il voulait embêter cette entité glaciale. Il eut un sourire en coin et pris la parole posément :

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Gokudera, cette fois est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il faut lui faire payer son insolence.

Ses paroles et son air énigmatique, ainsi que son attitude sûr alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier, son sourire toujours présent, ébahirent le petit comité.

- Des idées ? Demanda-t-il.

Mukuro, observant son boss depuis le début, eut un sourire et de sa voix mielleuse et arrogante, il remarqua :

- Tu as déjà un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Après l'avoir longuement fixé de son regard brillant de malice, il répondit :

- Effectivement.

Gokudera se leva brusquement en tapant du poing sur la table, il était surexcité par l'ambition de son chef et, un grand sourire au lèvre, il s'enflamma de nouveau :

- Juudaime (1) ! Vous avez raison ! On va faire payer à ce trou du cul son attitude méprisable envers vous ! Alors ? Que proposez-vous ? Je ferais vraiment tout pour réussir !

- Ne t'emballe pas Gokudera, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit aux goûts de tous... Je me suis toujours demandé si Hibari pouvait ressentir autre chose que du mépris et de la colère, alors mon idée ressemble plus à un défi qu'à une vengeance.

- Ah ah ! Ça m'a l'air marrant, dis-nous, Tsuna, fit joyeusement Yamamoto.

- Oui, Tsuna, ne nous fait pas attendre, renchérit Ryohei.

Tsunayoshi ne put s'empêcher de les faire encore languir, les installant durant un court instant dans un silence tendu et lâcha :

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le séduire ?

Cette question fut suivit d'un silence ébahi. Même Mukuro affichait un air surpris. Finalement, ce dernier eut un petit rire, il ne pensait vraiment pas l'innocent boss de la famille Vongola de telles bassesses.

- Tu nous mets donc à l'épreuve tout en faisant chier Hibari si je comprends bien ? Demanda Mukuro.

- On peut le voir comme ça.

- Ça c'est bien notre Juudaime, il fait d'une pierre deux coups ! S'écria Gokudera, admiratif.

- Ah ah ! Ça a l'air vraiment marrant ! Mais ça ne va pas être facile de gagner. Dit Yamamoto.

- J'accepte le défi Tsuna ! Je gagnerai à l'extrême ! Cria Ryohei en brandissant les poings.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le séduire, alors je propose de changer légèrement le défi Tsuna, fit Mukuro.

- J'écoute.

- Je paie à boire au premier qui réussit à l'embrasser.

- Ah ah ! On va mourir si on fait ça ! Dit Yamamoto en riant.

- Hum... C'est pas très sympa quand même, fit remarquer Ryohei en pinçant son menton et hochant la tête.

- Quelle humiliation ça va être pour lui, ah ah ! S'écria joyeusement Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi évalua longuement Mukuro de ses yeux plissés ; il n'était pas courant que Mukuro se joigne à leur conneries, alors il se demandait, à juste titre, ce que cachaient ses propos. Son intuition sur-développée le titillait mais il n'osait venir aux conclusions que celle-ci lui présentait.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être tout aussi drôle comme ça, répondit-il finalement.

* * *

><p>(1) Comme chacun sait (ou du moins : doit le savoir), ce mot ce traduit par « dixième du nom ». Gokudera l'emploie souvent, alors je voulais en faire de même. Seulement, je n'aime pas beaucoup les mots japonnais introduit comme ça dans les textes français. Donc, la présence de cette note s'explique par le fait que je voulais éclaircir ce point (plusieurs auteurs risquent de me flageller s'ils voient ça donc...) ; ce genre de réplique mythique, ça ne se traduit pas ! Voilà ! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui, comme moi, n'aiment pas trouver des mots japonais dans les fics françaises parce que c'est insupportable les « tenshi », « ohayou » et j'en passe ! Mais sachez que je n'emploie pas le japonais inutilement, c'est comme « Kami korosu ! » de Hibari, c'est mythique, alors je ne touche pas. =)<p>

Merci de votre compréhension et désolée pour cette longue et désagréable note.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, je ne sais pas si ça va se transformer en rating M, je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire agir nos cher gardiens et je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je fais intervenir Lambo donc pas de questions dérangeantes !

J'ai compris (trop tard), que la remarque de Ryohei « C'est pas très sympa. » est parfaitement stupide parce qu'embrasser est quand même moins salaud que séduire quelqu'un. Le contact physique n'affecte pas les sentiments et quand je m'en suis rendus compte, je me suis dis « oh merde » mais je ne le change pas. Na !

Et sinon... Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est un grand merci de m'avoir lu et, éventuellement, merci de m'avoir laissé votre avis.

Bye.


	2. La force de persuasion

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Voilà enfin la suite ! Mille excuses à ceux que j'ai fais attendre ! Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner, loin de là ! C'est juste que ça va prendre, à chaque fois, beaucoup de temps à sortir, donc encore une fois, mille excuses pour les prochaines attentes !

Je vous laisse découvrir le personnage principal de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 2 : La force de persuasion.

Ryohei courait à en perdre halène à travers le grand domaine du dixième Vongola. Il fallait qu'il gagne, à l'extrême ! Et il gagnerait, à l'extrême ! La maison de Hibari se trouvait un peu plus loin que le QG, s'il voulait arriver premier, il devait se dépêcher, parce que le premier qui trouverait Hibari gagnerait forcément ! En arrivant dans le garage, il mit son casque et enfourna sa moto, fonçant comme un fou vers Hibari.

Il aimait les défis parce qu'il était un homme et les hommes aiment les défis ! C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu. Il savait que c'était risqué de s'approcher trop près de Hibari mais si gagner ce défi lui permettait de se faire payer à boire par Mukuro, il était près à sacrifier sa belle gueule. Mukuro était si distant, s'était impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui ! Alors le trainer dans un bar, le souler et discuter avec lui à cœur ouvert serait certainement le meilleur moyen pour eux de devenir de bons amis.

C'est donc plus déterminé que jamais qu'il arriva chez Hibari. Kusakabe l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Ryohei se précipita sur lui et lui demanda en le secouant par les épaules si quelqu'un était venus voir Hibari avant lui.

- Heu... Tsunayoshi-san est passé ce matin pour lui remettre une invitation mais sinon...

- Ouf, c'est bon, je suis le premier à l'extrême ! Hurla le boxeur. Est-ce que tu peux me passer le vin de secours s'il te plaît ? C'est un cas d'extrême urgence, dit-il gravement, mon amitié avec Mukuro en dépend ! Je ne peux pas perdre à l'extrême !

Kusakabe ne comprenait pas tout de la situation mais alla lui chercher la bouteille de vin que Ryohei lui avait confié aux cas où il arriverait les mains vides. Il accompagna ensuite le fougueux gardien jusqu'à la salle de travail de Hibari-san.

- Hey Hibari-san ! S'écrit énergiquement Ryohei en s'approchant du bureau où était installé le brun. Regarde le bon vin que j'ai ! Viens, on va le déguster à l'extrême !

Hibari l'observait de son regard perçant et hostile.

Ryohei prit des verres dans un placard au fond de la pièce et s'installa sans gêne sur les fauteuils. Il les remplit presque à ras bord en ne cessant de l'appeler à le rejoindre. Pourtant, Hibari ne bougeait pas, continuant de le fixer silencieusement. Ryohei commença à boire seul, commençant à raconter sa vie, ses passions, ses problèmes. Son débits était tellement puissant et inépuisable qu'il réussit à tenir jusqu'à finir la bouteille. Soûl, il se chargea même de vider le verre de Hibari toujours intouché.

Hibari, durant ce temps, n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, observant la bouteille de vin se vider et Ryohei devenir de plus en plus ridicule. A présent, il lui semblait qu'il se lamentait de son amitié difficile avec Mukuro. Cette scène était tellement pathétique qu'elle lui donna la migraine. Il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau et un verre et s'installa prés du Gardien du Soleil qui était devenus silencieux et l'observait, songeur.

Il comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes tombaient sous le dangereux charme du Gardien du Nuage. Il incarnait des forces contradictoires comme la grâce tranquille et la puissance brutale. Dans sa simple manière de boire un verre d'eau, il était d'une beauté époustouflante. La lumière du Soleil l'irradiait par derrière, lui donnant un aspect divin. Il ne pouvait qu'y être sensible mais Hibari restait sombre, son visage toujours fermé, complètement fermé.

Soudain sérieux, Ryohei s'écria :

- Laisse-moi t'embrasser Hibari-san !

Hibari posa son regard impénétrable sur lui et le fixa un long moment, tentant de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Hibari, il faut que je t'embrasse à l'extrême !

Le brun n'en revenait pas, Ryohei voulait le lui imposer ? Le Gardien du Soleil recommença à parler sans faire attention au fait que Hibari ne l'écoutait pas. Il essayait d'exposer différents arguments pour tenter de convaincre Hibari à capituler. Il se défendait de mentionner Mukuro dans ses arguments sachant que le brun réagirait au quart de tour. Plus il avançait dans sa tentative, plus il sentait l'énervement du brun mais il fallait qu'il réussisse ! Il le fallait à l'extrême !

Tellement passionné dans son argumentation, Ryohei ne remarqua pas le coup de tonfas qui vola vers lui. La puissance du coup associé à l'ébriété du boxeur l'envoyèrent facilement dans les pommes. Hibari, calmé par le silence bien-heureux qui s'était installé à la chute de l'autre, retourna s'assoir à son bureau et appela Kusakabe pour le débarrasser de ce corps redevenus bruyant par ses ronflements.

* * *

><p>« Hana Kurokawa, je vous prie d'apporter une satisfaction sexuelle plus importante à votre mari afin qu'il ne vienne plus m'importuner à me demander de l'embrasser.<p>

Hibari Kyoya. »

* * *

><p>Dans l'hôpital personnel de la famille Vongola, qui ne manquait jamais de travail, Tsunayoshi était venus rendre visite à son Gardien du Soleil. Ce dernier était entièrement paralysé sur son lit, ses os étant cassés à plusieurs endroits.<p>

- Tu arrives à parler Onii-san ? (1)

- Oui, à l'extrême ! Souffla difficilement Ryohei.

- C'est Hibari-san qui t'as fais ça ?

- Non... Hana...

* * *

><p>(1) Encore une fois, je vous mets une note pour la présence de japonais. Vous connaissez le speech.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent sur cette fic, qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris et qui m'ont gentillement laissé leurs agréables avis. J'espère que ça vous plaira, tout comme aux nouveaux lecteurs et aux lecteurs anonymes ou jamais croisés.

Ca me fait plaisir de partager mes fics avec vous.

Ciao.

PS : A votre avis, qui est la prochaine victime ? Héhé...


	3. La force tranquille

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Comme je me sens assez coupable de vous avoir fait attendre de nombreux mois pour lire le précédent chapitre, je vous ajoute celui-ci en complément.

En espérant que ça vous plaise : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 3 : La force tranquille.

Le lendemain, alors que Hibari parcourait les couloirs de sa demeure vers une destination quelconque, il entendit les soupirs d'un homme essoufflé dans une des salles d'entrainements. Intrigué, il fit coulisser la porte de la salle et trouva Yamamoto en habit traditionnel parmi plusieurs mannequins de bois. Son Shigure Kintoki entre les mains, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur ses différentes cibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Claqua la voix froide de Hibari.

Yamamoto, surprit, tourna vers lui son visage souriant et le darda de son charmant regard amande. Il plaça le shinai (1) sur son épaule et, tout en s'avançant vers lui, lui expliqua :

- Mon terrain d'entrainement à été noyé, ah ah ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Kusakabe m'a dit que tu n'utilisais jamais cette salle.

Hibari le fixait, méfiant, alors que Yamamoto s'était arrêté à une certaine distance de lui et lui offrait un magnifique sourire.

- Tâche de ne rien détruire, sinon, _kami korosu_ (2), menaça Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

- Ah ah ! T'en fais pas Hibari, je ferais très attention, dit Yamamoto en levant sa main libre en signe de paix.

Après un dernier regard menaçant, Hibari se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir mais Yamamoto se rapprocha de lui avec une rapidité déconcertante et le colla contre le mur proche en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos. Le bretteur offrit à Hibari un sourire bénin, collant son corps au sien afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Le maître des lieux, quant à lui, avait un regard indéfinissable et une expression indifférente. Cette situation l'énervait, il détestait être soumis mais il ne fallait pas qu'il réagisse impunément. Il avait envers l'autre un regard totalement inexpressif.

- Hibari, et si on essayait quelque chose d'amusant ? Proposa Yamamoto, séducteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres en approchant leurs visages.

Hibari était perdus, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Yamamoto qui lui rappelait celle de Ryohei hier. Il semblait vouloir l'embrasser mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire ! Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le souffle impatient du bretteur inonde son visage. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et Yamamoto allait bientôt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Il n'était pas fier du coup qu'il allait donner, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ses bras étaient totalement bloqués. C'est donc un coup de genoux à la puissance absolument non modéré qui atteignit l'entre-jambe de Yamamoto alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact. Le blessé se rétracta automatiquement en se repliant sur lui-même. Hibari se dressa au dessus de lui avec une aura dangereuse. Ses tonfas en mains, il allait le frapper mais Kusakabe apparus, alerté par le cri de Yamamoto, et s'interposa, recevant sur l'épaule le premier coup, Hibari stoppant immédiatement le reste de ses attaques.

- Hibari-san, ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît.

Hibari l'observa un instant et se retourna silencieusement, laissant son homme de main le débarrasser de l'autre imbécile. Tout de même, le Gardien du Nuage savait celui de la Pluie être idiot mais pas à ce point... Il se demandait si cet événement avait un lien avec celui d'hier mais ces situations semblaient tellement irréelles qu'il préférait ne plus y penser.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe, après avoir installé Yamamoto dans sa chambre, avait appelé Tsunayoshi afin de l'informer de l'état de son Gardien.<p>

- Tsunayoshi-san, je ne sais comment expliquer l'attitude d'Hibari-san, je m'excuse pour ses excès de violence.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kusakabe-san, je sais qu'ils l'ont bien cherché, gloussa Tsunayoshi en réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un jeu, un simple petit jeu Kusakabe-san. Yamamoto va-t-il bien malgré tout ?

- Il est inconscient mais il ne semble pas avoir de blessures physique, je préfère quand même que vous envoyez des médecins pour vérifier son état, il est pris d'une forte fièvre.

- Très bien, j'envoie deux médecins de la famille. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien Kusakabe-san.

* * *

><p>- Yamamoto... ? Yamamoto ! Tu te réveilles enfin ?<p>

En ouvrant les yeux, Yamamoto vit un sourire soulagé face à lui. Assez rapidement, il comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital Vongola en présence de Tsunayoshi. Il répondit au sourire et, comme il ne sentait aucune douleur, demanda après un rire désabusé :

- Mes couilles vont bien ?

Le sourire de Tsunayoshi s'élargit, devenant amusé. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Yamamoto, caressant doucement sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutus là-bas pour que Hibari te frappe si fort à cet endroit ? T'as donné du fil à retordre à nos médecins, mais ils t'ont entièrement guéris.

- J'étais tellement près de ses lèvres Tsuna... Ah ah, j'aurais pus gagner ce pari si j'avais pensé à bloquer ses jambes.

Tsunayoshi était soulagé que son Gardien aille bien. Il avait eus une immense frayeur quand les médecins lui avaient dis que la situation était grave. Il n'avait pas pensé que le jeu deviendrait si dangereux et surtout, il n'avait pas pensé que ses gardiens iraient si loin connaissant la force de Hibari. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les prochaines victimes soient plus prudentes puisqu'il ne pouvait arrêter le jeu, il savait que ses gardiens iraient jusqu'au bout, même pour un stupide défi. Il était soulagé que Lambo ne prenne pas part à la compétition.

- Tu imagines si Lambo avait essayé d'embrasser Hibari-san, dit Tsunayoshi songeur, la main caressant toujours le cuir chevelu de son ami.

Il lui lança un regard amusé et ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant différentes scènes.

* * *

><p>(1) Tout le monde sait que c'est l'épée de bois utilisé dans la pratique du Kendo ? C'est le nom commun du Shigure Kintoki de Yamamoto.<p>

(2) L'une de mes phrases mythiques préférées ! Intraduisible, of course !

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Voilà donc le troisième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous, lecteurs ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, je suis friande de vos impressions sur mes fics !

Bye-bi.


	4. La force de l'intellect

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Voilà la victime du jour ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 4 : la force de l'intellect.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq longs jours que Gokudera s'était enfermé dans son bureau et visionnait avec acharnement, sans la moindre pause, tout les enregistrements vidéos fait de Hibari. Il était persuadé qu'en trouvant son point faible, il arriverait à avoir ce baiser ! Il avait suivit les échecs des deux autres idiots et était fier du plan qu'il avait concocté pour réussir là où ces abrutis avaient échoué.

En effet, son plan était le chantage ! Et l'objet où se dirigeaient ses menaces feraient très certainement plier Hibari ! A chaque fois que celui-ci était le plus vulnérable, c'était à cause de Namimori, et particulièrement à cause du collège à qui il semblait être très attaché.

C'est donc le teint pâle et fatigué mais avec une expression sûr de lui que Gokudera sortit de son antre. Il se fit un café italien et sortit le déguster sur le balcon de sa chambre, une cigarette aux lèvres.

Il alla ensuite solennellement rendre visite à son vénéré Juudaime pour le prévenir de son attaque. Le regard inquiet, Tsunayoshi se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Gokudera, trop heureux, se jeta sur son boss et le sera dans ses bras en le remerciant, reprenant ensuite un air sérieux en se reculant et lui promettant de revenir vainqueur. Tsunayoshi pouffa, se sentant comme un mère face à son valeureux fils partant au front. Le châtain lui offrit un dernier sourire d'encouragement et le laissa partir, une légère peur au ventre.

Toute la matinée, Gokudera la passa à poser discrètement des bombes ci et là, minant le collège désert en ce week-end ensoleillé. Il savait qu'à une heure de l'après-midi, Hibari viendrait sur le toit du collège pour sa sieste habituel. A une heure moins dix, il se tenait déjà nonchalamment adossé au grillage du toit, fumant une cigarette et attendant Hibari dans une attitude arrogante. Il avait toutes les cartes en main, Hibari ne pouvait pas lui échapper ! Il gagnerait pour l'honneur de sa famille et pour son orgueil de bras droit du Juudaime !

Quand Hibari ouvrit la porte menant au toit de son bien aimé collège, il remarqua immédiatement l'intrus et lui jeta un regard furieux. Gokudera lui répondit par un sourire en coin impertinent, se décollant du grillage et faisant quelques pas vers Hibari. Il écrasa son mégot sous le regard acéré de Hibari et durant quelques minutes, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, chacun envoyant à l'autre de silencieuses insultes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par demander Hibari, il commençait à fatiguer et cet idiot chevelu l'irritait.

Il n'était jamais bon de le provoquer avant sa sieste...

- La même chose que les deux autres débiles, répondit Gokudera.

Hibari ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, ces étranges épisodes ayant été oubliés. Gokudera mit une main sur une hanche en s'appuyant sur un pied et pencha la tête alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparaissait sur son visage. Il continua :

- Sauf que moi, j'ai un moyen de pression : EMBRASSE MOI OU JE FAIS SAUTER NAMIMORI ! cria-t-il en écartant largement les bras. Ah ah ah ! Il me suffit d'un rien pour faire tomber en poussière ton cher établissement... Alors, demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, tu décides quoi ?

Hibari bouillait sur place. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu gardien venait de dire ? Il menaçait son collège ? Pour un stupide baiser en plus ? Une aura noir et dangereuse commençait à grandir autour de lui et ses tonfas apparurent dans un bruit métallique effrayant. En plongeant dans le regard meurtrier de Hibari, Gokudera sut qu'il était fichu mais il prit une position de défense et allait enclencher ses bombes quand il reçut voilement plusieurs coups de tonfas au visage. Les jours passés dans sa bibliothèque personnelle l'avaient rouillé et sa vitesse avait faiblit, il ne put se défendre convenablement et tomba rapidement inconscient.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe, comme à son habitude, était assis sur un banc de la cour du collège, un ordinateur sur les genoux, et travaillait tranquillement en attendant la fin de la sieste de son chef. Seulement, ce jour là, il dut s'arrêter dans son travail. En effet, déconcerté, il avait vu le gardien de la tempête tomber à quelques mètres de lui. En regardant vers le haut, il vit Hibari regarder le corps disloqué avec satisfaction. En sortant son portable pour appeler Tsuyanoshi, Kusakabe courut vers Gokudera et en voyant la position de ses membres, n'osa pas le toucher, se contentant de vérifier par son pouls s'il était encore vivant.<p>

- Oui Kusakabe-san ? entendit-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Tsunayoshi-san, envoyez vite des médecins de type Soleil au collège Namimori, Gokudera est très mal en point !

- Oh putain non, souffla la voix inquiète du Vongola Decimo avant de raccrocher.

Tsunayoshi courut à l'hôpital et prit sur son dos le meilleur médecin à la flamme Soleil et, enclenchant sa propre flamme, vola très rapidement vers le collège, se fichant que des passants puissent les voir. Sur un ton inquiet, il expliqua la situation au médecin et quand ils arrivèrent, l'homme à la blouse blanche positionna précautionneusement Gokudera sur le dos et s'empressa d'utiliser ses flammes pour guérir la multitude de fractures que son corps avait subi. Il appela ensuite l'hôpital de la famille Vongola et demanda qu'on lui envoi une ambulance afin de ramener le blessé pour qu'il se repose.

- Il va bien, dit-il au dixième parrain en souriant. Son crâne était très gravement fracturé et cela aurait pus atteindre à sa vie si nous n'avions pas agi à temps mais grâce à vous, tout va bien. Il reste inconscient mais il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures, en attendant, il se reposera à l'hôpital.

- Très bien, merci pour votre travail Igaku-san (1).

Tsunayoshi s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même car Hibari n'aurait jamais agi ainsi s'il n'avait pas lancé ce stupide jeu. Il se tourna vers Kusakabe avec un faible sourire et le remercia encore une fois de son aide et s'excusa pour les nombreux désagréments.

* * *

><p>Quatre heures plus tard, à l'hôpital personnel de la famille Vongola, Gokudera se réveilla avec un crâne douloureusement lancinant. Des médecins arrivèrent et vérifièrent que tout allait bien, le faisant râler. Quand ils repartirent, Tsunayoshi entra et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à son gardien.<p>

- Je suis désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

Tsunayoshi sourit, connaissant la nature de la culpabilité de l'autre. Il pivota vers le fumeur et tourna son visage triste vers le sien, laissant ensuite sa main sur sa joue, la caressant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir échoué Gokudera. Tu connais ma philosophie, on peut jouer tant que ça ne met pas en danger nos vies. Pourquoi es-tu allé si loin ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être dans mon coeur...

Gokudera se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété son Juudaime. Encore une fois et comme toujours, cette situation le faisait douter de son statut de bras droit.

- Arrête Gokudera, ne doute pas de toi-même. Tu es à ta place. C'est quand même pas un petit pari qui va faire douter le grand dixième gardien de la tempête de la famille Vongola si ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Hé hé, non.

Juudaime était vraiment très fort, il réussissait toujours à redonner le sourire à ses compagnons.

- Allez, repose-toi, dit-il avant de se pencher à son oreille et de chuchoter : je repasserai ce soir pour t'apporter des cigarettes.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en se reculant et partit. Quand la porte se referma, Gokudera entendit l'infirmière principale de l'étage crier.

- TSUNAYOSHI-SAN ! JE VOUS AI ENTENDU ! PAS DE CIGARETTES DANS L'HOPITAL !

- HIII !

Le cri horrifié du Juudaime fit rire Gokudera. Il se demandait s'il oserait défier l'autorité de l'infirmière et venir lui apporter des cigarettes...

* * *

><p>(1) Je ne me suis pas trop cassée la tête pour le nom du médecin ; Igaku signifie tout bêtement médecine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Review pour me donner vos impressions ? ;)


	5. La tempête gronde

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Gokudera n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! (Mais le fera dans ce chapitre... )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 5 : La tempête gronde.

Aujourd'hui encore, Gokudera restait allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, récupérant de sa minable défaite contre Hibari.

Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas y penser mais... Ca lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge. Hibari était certes le plus fort gardien de la famille Vongola (il avait mis longtemps à l'accepter, ne pouvant pas fuir la réalité éternellement) mais tout de même, il avait été battu en un rien de temps, il n'avait même pas pus se défendre bordel !

Quelle honte...

En regardant distraitement le parc de l'hôpital par la fenêtre, une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit, fleurissant ses lèvres d'un sourire machiavélique.

Malgré l'interdiction du médecin d'utiliser ses boîtes, Gokudera prit Uri et l'invoqua, caressant sa tête alors que le félin venait câliner son flanc.

- Uri, tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Uri connaissait déjà les plans de son maître, il lui lança donc un regard blasé, indécis quand à la réponse à donner. Gokudera se lançait vraiment dans un plan foireux et surtout : suicidaire. Finalement, il baissa les yeux face à la détermination dans ceux de son maître. Il avait conscience de prendre le mauvais choix pour son maître, mais il lui était à ce point fidèle qu'il le suivrait jusqu'à la mort.

Gokudera lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et Uri disparut par la fenêtre, allant accomplir la mission que lui confiait son maître.

* * *

><p>Après une semaine qui se passa relativement tranquillement (inquiétant d'ailleurs toute la famille Vongola, présageant le calme avant la tempête), Gokudera put sortir de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, il s'approcha de la cage où Uri avait accomplit sa mission : attraper Hibird ! Il souleva le drap qui recouvrait la cage et plongea dans le regard du petit oiseau. Celui-ci le regardait, curieux, attendant de voir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le dixième Gardien de la Tempête.<p>

Au contraire de ce que pouvait penser Gokudera, Uri n'avait pas dû ruser et se battre pour attraper Hibird. Celui-ci avait simplement accepté de suivre le félin en échange de la promesse qu'Uri fera son possible pour convaincre Reborn d'offrir un combat à son maître. Uri avait sauté sur l'occasion, s'évitant ainsi bien des emmerdes contre une mission facilement perdue d'avance. Mais Hibird n'avait pas été dupe, il savait bien que le félin ne pourrait pas grand chose mais curieux comme tout, il avait piégé le félin afin de le mener à le satisfaire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Gokudera eut un sourire machiavélique, il avait soudainement envie de volaille pour le dîner... Mais il se dit que s'il cuisinait le petit oiseau, Juudaime ne serait pas fier de lui. Il remit le drap sur la cage et la souleva, allant cacher le petit oiseau, prenant néanmoins soin de lui donner de la nourriture et de l'eau afin qu'il ne meurt pas. Ensuite, toujours aussi déterminé à gagner le défi lancé par le Dixième Parrain de la famille Vongola, il prit le chemin de la base du Gardien Vongola du Nuage.

Arrivé sur place, il fut accueilli par Kusakabe, qui s'enquit immédiatement de son état de santé. Gokudera, trop pressé, ne s'attarda pas sur ce point et demanda à ce qu'il le conduise à Hibari. Le grand homme fronça les sourcils, inquiet, mais le conduisit à contre cœur jusqu'à Hibari. Cependant, il ne laissa pas le gardien seul avec son boss et resta dans la pièce, en retrait.

Un instant, Gokudera ce teint droit devant Hibari, le regardant dans les yeux avec fureur. Il gagnerait ce pari ! Il rendrait fière son cher Juudaime !

- Hibari, cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas, dit-il froidement.

Le Gardien du Nuage ne réagit pas à la remarque et continua à le toiser dédaigneusement depuis son bureau. Sa position assise dans l'imposant fauteuil était majestueuse et Gokudera ne put s'empêcher d'être charmé.

- Embrasse-moi ! Pour l'honneur de la famille, embrasse-moi ! Cria-t-il.

Pendant un instant, la confusion s'empara de lui et il ne sut plus vraiment s'il jouait pour son boss ou pour quelle qu'autre obscure raison mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Hibird par hasard ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, un sourire en coin et sûr de lui.

Hibari fronça les sourcils à la question. Il est vrai qu'Hibird avait disparu depuis un certain temps mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il respectait la liberté de son ami et le laissait libre de ses mouvements. Mais cette remarque du Gardien de la Tempête insinuait qu'il était pour quelque chose dans l'absence de Hibird.

Il se leva lentement, menaçant, le regard devenus extrêmement dur.

- Qu'as-tu fais à Hibird ?

Ok, Gokudera l'avouait, il était vraiment impressionné. Et un peu jaloux aussi... Il comprenait pourquoi Juudaime avait autant confiance en Hibari. Il était incroyablement fort et était capable de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers.

- Je ne lui ferais rien tant que tu m'embrasseras !

Alors que Hibari mettait un pied sur son bureau afin de sauter par dessus lui et frapper cet herbivore puant la nicotine, les traits déformés par la colère, Kusakabe intervint et fit un croche pied arrière à Gokudera, le faisant tomber à la renverse et se prendre un terrible coup à l'arrière du crâne sur le sol. Immédiatement, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui afin de le protéger. Hibari, voyant ça, émit un son de frustration et, tonfas en main, tourna les talons et partit.

Kusakabe émit un soupire de soulagement et prit en charge Gokudera, mettant immédiatement de la glace à l'endroit de l'impact et espérant qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop.

Vraiment... La famille Vongola allait le rendre fou. Quelle était donc cette scène ? Depuis quand Gokudera souhaitait-il à ce point embrasser « son ennemi juré » ? Et où allait donc Hibari ? Cette colère en lui était effrayante et il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de dégâts...

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Avez-vous appréciez le petit rôle que j'ai donné à Hibird ?

Je suis friande de vos avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	6. La force de séduction

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Qui sait... ?

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Ah... Que dire ? Ce chapitre a faillit tourner rating M... J'ai délibéré des heures durant avec moi-même pour déterminer si oui ou non il fallait laisser Hibari céder à la tentation du corps de Tsunayoshi. C'est finalement Uruviel in Hell qui a mis un point final à mes interrogations. Merci à elle de m'avoir conserver sur le droit chemin.

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas, à vous de me le faire savoir par review) ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 6 : Le force de séduction.

Hibari était hors de lui. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ? Pourquoi les gardiens lui couraient après en quémandant un baiser de la plus horripilante des manières ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre en cause, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour attiser leurs ardeurs. C'était donc forcément la faute au chef de ces herbivores ! Il se dirigeait, fulminant, vers le QG de la famille Vongola. Tsunayoshi allait lui payer cher... Avoir conduit ses gardiens au point qu'ils fassent du mal à Hibird, c'était impardonnable !

Très élégamment, il défonça la porte menant au bureau de Tsunayoshi avec un coup de tonfas. Ce dernier fut surpris de cette intrusion soudaine et dévastatrice (lui qui avait changé de portes la semaine dernière se sentait lésé) et regarda donc les yeux ronds son Gardien du Nuage infester cet espace de toute sa haine et sa colère.

- Herbivore...

La voix grave et dangereuse de Hibari donna des frissons à Tsunayoshi mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et se leva de sa chaise, s'avançant vers Hibari afin de l'accueillir, restant néanmoins à une certaine distance de sécurité.

- Hibari-san, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, crispé.

Un coup de tonfas vola à quelques centimètres de sa joue et il fit tout son possible pour rester impassible et continuer de sourire à Hibari.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hibari-san ? Tu sais, nous faisons partis d'une famille unie, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide herbivore, répondit Hibari sombrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec tes chiens ?

Tsunayoshi, mine de rien, était satisfait. Il tenait finalement la vengeance qu'il voulait. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir de voir Hibari dans cet état, exactement dans le même état qu'il le mettait à chacune de ses absences.

- Je n'ai pas de chiens Hibari-san, juste des amis avec qui je joue.

- Tu... Joues ? Demanda Hibari, consterné et furieux.

Tsunayoshi se rapprocha soudain de son gardien et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, séducteur et joueur.

- Et si tu jouais aussi avec moi Hibari-san ?

Il lui caressa sensuellement la joue et commença à l'embrasser sur la ligne de la mâchoire. Hibari, face à ça, restait pétrifié. Voilà maintenant que Tsunayoshi s'y mettait aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hibari commençait à avoir peur. Depuis deux semaines, le monde autour de lui était devenus homosexuel et il était le centre de ce monde contre son gré. Il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire de la main qui descendait dans son cou et défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, se faufilant ensuite sous elle pour caresser sa poitrine, ni à se dégager de la langue chaude qui léchait son cou et laissait de légères marques de dents.

Tsunayoshi releva son nez du cou de Hibari et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Tsunayoshi se serra contre lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être au même niveau que lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, il pose une de ses mains sur sa joue et demanda dans un chuchotement érotique :

- Joueras-tu avec moi Hibari-san ?

Tsunayoshi rapprocha leurs visages et voulut embrasser son vis-à-vis mais la colère de Hibari explosa. Une aura noire dangereuse se propageait autour de lui, repoussant violemment Tsunayoshi. A terre, il voyait son gardien s'approcher de lui, les poings serrant fortement ses tonfas.

Le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, malgré sa force et son courage, face à cette vision, ne pouvait que se sentir comme le petit adolescent qu'il avait été, complètement effrayé et paralysé.

Il était définitivement allé trop loin... Et allait payer de sa chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Dans le prochain chapitre, la véritable réponse à la question ! Ta-dam ta-dam, dam ! Quelle sera donc LA manière d'obtenir un baiser de Hibari ? Des hypothèses ? ^.^


	7. La force fourbe

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** 6918

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, SM, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Et voilà enfin la réponse à la fameuse question qui m'a conduit à écrire cette fic ! J'espère que la réponse ne va pas trop vous décevoir, ce n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que ça devrait l'être avec Hibari... ^^

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Grâce à ce chapitre, cette fic passe de rating K+ à M, alors s'il vous plaît, ceux et celles qui ne souhaitent pas lire d'ébats sexuelles homosexuelles (qui plus est tendance SM), je vous prierai de ne pas lire ce chapitre. Merci.

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 7 : Le force fourbe.

Hibari était éreinté. En allant chez le boss des herbivores, il pensait régler le problème des maudits chiens mais même le boss avait agit bizarrement, voulant lui aussi l'embrasser. Au final, il se posait plus de questions qu'au début. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait prit d'entrer dans cette famille de fous... ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de son salon et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il expira un bon coup et tenta d'apaiser son esprit. Cette histoire l'énervait au plus haut point, lui donnant une affreuse migraine. Hibird vint se pauser sur son épaule, se collant à son cou et roucoulant, tentant de calmer son maître. Le brun caressa le petit oiseau et alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre, le laissant s'envoler dans la nuit naissante. Il contempla un instant sa ville bien-aimée, si calme qu'elle l'apaisait.

Puis, tout à coup, il se sentit happé en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur dans un grand fracas. Des liens le retenaient plaqué au mur suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. Mukuro Rokudo entra dans son champ de vision. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il voulut faire un mouvement pour le frapper mais ses muscles se bandèrent sans enclencher aucun coup. Ses yeux sombres et dangereux fixaient le sourire satisfait de Mukuro. Qu'il avait horreur de ce sourire...

- Kufufufu... Tu voudrais effacer mon splendide sourire de mon visage n'est-ce pas Hibari-kun ? Dit-il d'une voix dramatique, le sourire grandissant au fur et à mesure que le plaisir de voir Hibari rager montait.

Hibari tenta de se concentrer pour annuler les effets des illusions de son ennemi mais le corps étranger maintenant collé au sien le mettait hors de lui et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Seul son corps répondait aux signaux que lui envoyait Mukuro. Ce dernier voulait mourir et il se ferait un plaisir de le buter dés que les liens factices le lui permettrait !

- Mais je vais te dire un secret, chuchota Mukuro en collant son torse à celui du brun et en plaçant sa bouche tout près de son oreille, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'effacer mon sourire, ce serait un baiser.

En réponse à cette provocation, Hibari tourna rageusement la tête vers Mukuro et enfonça ses dents dans la chair de son cou, faisant immédiatement saigner la plaie.

- Oya oya, chantonna douloureusement Mukuro en se défaisant avec peine de la prise féroce de Hibari.

Il porta sa main à son cou et la plaie tâcha son gant, le contrariant.

- Voyons Hibari, je te donne là une chance unique de me soumettre à toi, pourquoi ne pas coopérer ? Ronronna-t-il de sa voix mielleuse en passant ses doigts ensanglantés sur la joue de Hibari, laissant une trace rouge sur sa peau blanche.

Il empoigna le visage du brun avec force et s'approcha, fixant les yeux rageurs du Gardien du Nuage.

- Il y a deux options mon cher Hibari-kun soit je te vole ce baiser et jamais plus tu ne pourras prouver ta supériorité sur moi... Soit tu me montres à quel point tu me domines, termina-t-il sensuellement en léchant la trace de sang sur la joue de Hibari.

Le brun réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas non plus tout à fait tord, car le dominer si intimement signifierait le dominer en tout point. Ainsi, il pourrait mettre fin à cette vengeance qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps...

Mukuro sourit en voyant la lueur dans les yeux du brun. Il acceptait.

Le Gardien de la Brume se recula et fit disparaître les liens qui retenaient Hibari. Il écarta les bras en signe d'attente, disant d'un ton provoquant, sourire arrogant à l'appuie :

- Hé bien vas-y Hibari-kun, montre moi ce que tu vaux.

Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa Mukuro au cou et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le canapé. Un instant, il le surplomba, ses mains effectuant une pression gênante mais non mortelle sur le cou de Mukuro. La pensée qu'il se faisait manipuler traversa son esprit quand l'autre passa ses mains sur sa taille pour descendre jusqu'à son cul mais il laissa toute réflexion de côté, il allait effacer ce sourire immédiatement ! Il colla violemment leurs lèvres, forçant rapidement le passage et dominant le baiser. Sa prise sur la gorge de Mukuro se resserrait au fur et à mesure, privant totalement ce dernier de respiration. Mukuro tenta de le tirer en arrière pour attraper une goulée d'air mais Hibari était non-innocemment en train de l'asphyxier. Quand enfin le brun se recula, Mukuro rejeta les mains de son cou et inspira fortement. Un rire dément suivit et il fit remarquer ironiquement :

- Je t'ai dis de me dominer, pas de me tuer.

Il attrapa une main du brun et se mit à en lécher un doigt d'une langue taquine et joueuse mais cela énerva Hibari qui enfonça plusieurs de ses doigts dans la bouche de l'autre, atteignant presque le fond de sa gorge.

- La ferme, dit-il calmement.

De sa main libre, il abaissa la veste de Mukuro de ses épaules et tira sur sa cravate jusqu'à défaire le nœud. Puis, attrapant le col du tee-shirt, il tira un coup sec, le déchirant sur une grande partie de la longueur et dévoilant son torse. Il magna son autre main de telle sorte que Mukuro rejette la tête en arrière et il plongea dans le cou de l'autre. Il vint premièrement lécher la plaie de sa morsure, provoquant chez Mukuro un tressaillement et un gémissement de plaisir. Par sadisme, il replaça sa mâchoire au même endroit et mordit à nouveau. Mukuro se cambra contre lui, laissant Hibari sentir son excitation grandissante, et sous la douleur, il serra les dents, mordant les doigts de Hibari. Celui-ci, en représailles, replia ses doigts dans sa bouche et enfonça ses ongles dans sa langue, arrachant à Mukuro quelques larmes de douleurs.

- Ca t'excite tant que ça la douleur ? demanda Hibari en plongeant sa main libre dans le pantalon de Mukuro et caressant durement son sexe.

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro eut un gémissement étranglé et sa langue vint faire une lèche appuyé sur les doigts de Hibari dans sa bouche.

Tout à coup, Hibari retira ses mains du corps de Mukuro et s'éloigna de son ennemi. Il s'assit élégamment sur le fauteuil près du canapé et croisa nonchalamment les jambes. Ses yeux perçants et froids fixaient le visage haletant de Mukuro. Calmement, il ordonna :

- Déshabille-toi.

Mukuro se tourna vers lui, soutenant son regard et finissant par lui offrir un sourire satisfait qui énerva Hibari, mais ce dernier resta calme malgré tout, intimant l'ordre à Mukuro de lui obéir rapidement.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur le canapé doucement, portant une main à sa bouche douloureuse. Hibari y était allé vraiment fort sur sa langue... Il se leva et se mit face à Hibari. Sa veste glissa d'elle-même sur le sol. Il prit ensuite les pans déchirés de son tee-shirt et finit de le déchirer complètement, le faisant ensuite glisser de ses bras jusqu'au sol. Ses mains gantées défirent sa ceinture et dézippèrent son pantalon. Il aimait vraiment la manière dont les yeux de Hibari accompagnaient le moindre mouvement de ses mains, suivant avec concupiscence la chute de son pantalon de cuir. Pour finir, il porta sensuellement ses mains à sa bouche et enleva ses gants à l'aide de ses dents, fixant Hibari de ses yeux désireux.

- A genoux, cingla la voix froide de Hibari.

Mukuro obéit et la voix lui ordonna à nouveau :

- Approche.

Il mit ses mains sur la table basse qui le séparait de Hibari et monta sur elle, décidant de ne pas la contourner mais d'obéir au dernier ordre plus sauvagement. Quand il arriva près de Hibari, ce dernier décroisa les jambes, laissant Mukuro s'installer entre elles. Sans quitter Mukuro de ses yeux perçants, il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon, sortant son sexe bien dur.

- Suce.

Le sexe de Hibari était vraiment beau, et Mukuro le prit en bouche avec plaisir, le suçant doucement. Mais comme il s'y attendait, Hibari agrippa ses cheveux et abaissa violemment sa tête, lui imposant une gorge profonde, l'empêchant encore une fois de respirer convenablement. Mais Hibari se lassa vite. Le plaquant face contre la table basse et se collant à son dos, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Puisque tu l'aimes violent...

Avant de le pénétrer profondément et sans aucune préparation. Mukuro cria de douleur et se braqua, comprimant le sexe en lui et arrachant une grimace à Hibari. Il n'attendit pas et se mit en mouvement, faisant crier Mukuro sans vergogne.

- C'est comme ça que je te domine, dit-il, haletant, à Mukuro.

Il agrippa fermement les hanches de son ennemi et accentua ses poussés. Qu'il était bon de l'entendre crier sa défaite dans ses gémissements... Il l'avait battus ! Il le dominait !

Alors qu'il approchait de la jouissance, il empoigna durement le sexe de Mukuro, le sentant pulser violemment, et lui fit subir une forte pression, faisant piteusement geindre Mukuro et l'empêchant de jouir. Alors que lui-même se déversait dans son partenaire, Hibari mordit Mukuro, au même endroit que la première fois, faisant resurgir le sang. Cette blessure serait la marque de sa domination sur lui.

Hibari se retira rapidement, fermant son pantalon et se rasseyant dans le fauteuil, il dit à Mukuro de partir. Celui-ci tentait encore de reprendre sa respiration, il n'avait pas bougé de la table basse et se retourna mollement sur elle, mettant face à Hibari son sexe encore douloureusement dressé.

- Oya oya, Hibari-kun, ne me jette pas si froidement...

Il lui offrit un petit sourire énigmatique et, portant sa main à son sexe, il demanda :

- Laisse-moi au moins finir le travail...

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et commença a se masturber, s'offrant en spectacle au brun qui le regardait, indifférent. Quand il sentit le liquide de Hibari s'écouler de son cul, il écarte les jambes et plaça un pied sur la table pour se stabiliser, puis, sa main vint recueillir la semence qu'il porta à sa bouche, suçant ses doigts goulûment et murmurant « Hibari » érotiquement. Il lui était soumit.

Il mena encore une fois sa main à son anus et enfonça trois doigts sans hésiter, la main sur son sexe doublant d'ardeur. Le plus excitant restait néanmoins le regard de Hibari sur lui. Il le sentait caresser son sexe et accompagner ses doigts en lui. Ca le chauffait plus que de raison et il jouit rapidement, gémissant le nom de son « maître ».

- Vas-t-en maintenant.

Et il partit.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Voilà donc comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ! Il faut lui faire voir ses intérêts et le titiller dans ses envies les plus chères...

Bien sûr, rien n'est si simple et je ne me permettrais pas d'arrêter si facilement une si vieille bataille. Dans le prochain chapitre (hé oui, encore un ! C'est une fic humoristique, il faut donc une fin humoristique ! ), vous verrez comme tout repartira de zéro entre ces deux canons ! )

A la prochaine, donc, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce petit M... J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop décalé par rapport au reste.


	8. Et ça repart !

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** 6918

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi :** Yo ! Voilà donc le (plus ou moins) dernier chapitre de la fic ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ça ne pouvait pas se finir aussi facilement que dans le précédent chapitre donc... VOILA !

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre 8 : Et ça repart !

Deux semaines après le début du défi, Tsunayoshi réunissait les gardiens participants au jeu à la demande de Mukuro. Celui-ci tenait absolument à montrer les preuves de sa réussite, quoique le Boss Vongola ait des doutes sur la nature de ces preuves...

C'est bougon et honteux de Gokudera entra en premier dans la salle de réunion, suivit de Ryohei et Yamamoto qui se racontaient à renfort de rires leurs mésaventures avec Hibari. Tsunayoshi les rejoignit vite, expliquant en rigolant que son charme ne faisait pas du tout effet sur Hibari.

- Tu as vraiment essayé de faire du charme à Hibari Tsuna ? s'esclaffa Yamamoto, impressionné.

Tsunayoshi, le feu aux joues, avoua même avoir fait des allusions sexuelles.

- Je lui ai dis « Joueras-tu avec moi ? » avant d'essayer de l'embrasser, dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ahahah ! C'est digne d'un boss à l'extrême ! hurla Ryohei tout joyeux en brandissant ses deux poings vers le ciel.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier membre de la réunion.

- Kufufu, voilà bien une bande de perdant.

Gokudera tiqua et frappa du poing sur la table, son amère défaite définitivement pas avalée, prêt à répliquer mais son vénéré Juudaime le calma d'une main sur l'épaule et d'un sourire bienveillant. Le Boss Vongola se tourna ensuite vers Mukuro et lui demanda de s'expliquer sur leur rencontre.

- Kufufu, voici, dans ce CD, la preuve de mon triomphe face à vous tous.

Tsunayoshi, soudain, eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant son Gardien de la Brume sortir malicieusement le CD de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Hibari avait décidé de faire l'effort d'aller voir Tsunayoshi en personne pour lui parler de mouvements suspects au nord de sa ville. Cette agitation non contrôlée l'inquiétait plus que de raison et il souhaitait prévenir le boss de ses plans afin qu'il ne les entrave pas. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Tsunayoshi ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau mais à un réunion de gardiens dont on ne l'avait pas prévenu. Par curiosité inassumée, il décida de se rendre à la salle de réunion dans laquelle il se faufila discrètement.<p>

Ce qu'il y vit le laissa pantois. Il voyait la famille regarder les yeux ronds l'écran plat où était affiché, en arrêt sur image, le baiser violent qu'il avait échangé avec Mukuro quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier rigolait d'ailleurs à plein poumon, victorieux.

Hibari avait du mal à y croire. C'était donc ça le « jeu » dont lui avait parlé le chef des herbivores ? C'était donc pour ça que tout les gardiens s'étaient mis à agir bizarrement jusqu'à menacer la paix de sa ville ? Il s'était fait manipuler par Mukuro ? Il ne l'avait alors pas dominé du tout ? Ce n'était donc qu'une ruse dans laquelle il était bêtement tombé sous le coup de la colère ? Au fur et à mesure de ces révélations, il sentait une colère plus que que jamais noire et profonde monter en lui. Sa présence se fit d'ailleurs vite remarquer tant sa fureur devenait palpable dans l'air de la pièce.

- Oups, fit Mukuro en mettant un main devant sa bouche, faussement coupable, avant de s'enfuir en brisant une fenêtre.

Tsunayoshi vit Hibari dégainer ses tonfas dans un bruit sinistre et se diriger vers la fenêtre par laquelle avait disparu son ennemi. Avant de partir à la poursuite du vilain ananas, Hibari tourna son visage sombre vers le Boss qui se ratatinait dans sa chaise et, le pointant durement de son tonfas, lui promit :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Et voilà... Je ne suis pas très confiante quand à la réception de ce chapitre. Je sais avoir commencé sur le ton de l'humour (même si ce n'est pas mon fort) avant de virer dark morbide avec un M limite SM. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup... :/

J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette fic qui me tient à cœur. :)

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster la suite, mais on va dire que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, même si ça ne m'excuse pas.

Mais pour me faire pardonner, je posterai, prochainement, un chapitre bonus sur Lambo ! Stay tuned ! ;)


	9. Lambo

**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** RL

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, OOC, humour, monde du future.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Akira Amano, à ma plus grande joie (si, si).

**Résumé :** Quand l'humeur est bonne, la connerie est grande et l'hôpital pas loin.

**Blabla de moi : **Et... TADAM ! Voilà le chapitre bonus avec Lambo, que je me suis bien amusée à écrire. Comme d'hab, rien ne se finit comme prévu mais j'aime le résultat donc... A vous de me dire si vous avez apprécié le lire autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Comment embrasser Hibari Kyoya ?<span>

Chapitre bonus : Lambo

Quand Lambo se réveilla, il grogna car on l'y forçait, mais quand il vit le sourire doux de son oniichan (1), il fit un effort pour ne pas râler.

- Lambo-kun, réveille-toi, la réunion est fini.

- Kua, demanda-t-il la voix légèrement enroué par le sommeil, j'ai encore raté la réunion ?

- Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans une réunion incomplète Lambo-kun, pouffa Tsunayoshi, Hibari a encore séché. Va te reposer, tu as fait un long voyage pour venir. Merci de ta présence, fit-il en lui offrant un large sourire franc ainsi qu'une caresse virile sur l'épaule.

Lambo eut le souffle coupé par l'émotion. Il était toujours heureux que son oniichan le considère comme son égal et le lui manifeste par des gestes tendres.

- Merci, souffla-t-il alors que Tsunayoshi quittait la pièce.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et alors qu'il fermait les rideaux afin que la lumière ne le gêne pas dans son sommeil, il vit Ryohei foncer hors de la bâtisse sur sa moto. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant où sa continuelle surexcitation l'emmenait cette fois.

Il eut la réponse le soir même, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines manger les délicieux mets de sa cuisinière préférée Kashiya (2) avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié dans cette maison. Alors qu'il traversait l'entrée de la maison Vongola, Hana débarqua telle une furie et balança son mari désarticulé au milieu de la pièce, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir tant qu'il ne prendrait pas conscience de ses actes. La famille était devenue une habituée de ces scènes, Ryohei ne sachant vraiment pas parler aux femmes et vexant ainsi sa bien-aimée malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Après son départ furibond, Lambo s'approcha du pré-cadavre et s'accroupit près de lui, tentant de comprendre les faibles mots que le gardien arrivait encore à exhaler. Il arriva à percevoir « … embrasser Hibari... honneur... t'aime... Mukuro... difficile... ». Vite lassé, il plaça son index sur le front du sportif et lui envoya la décharge nécessaire pour le faire tomber dans l'inconscience sans pourtant lui faire de mal. Il se dirigea vers l'un des interphones de la maison qui était connecté à l'hôpital de la famille et passa une annonce via les hauts-parleurs.

- Allô allô ! Besoin urgent d'aide dans l'entrée de la maison. Pantin désarticulé à l'agonie.

Estimant avoir fait sa part du boulot et content de son message, il reprit son chemin vers les cuisines, se léchant d'avance les babines.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après avoir passé la matinée à discuter et rire avec Kashiya, Lambo décida d'aller s'entraîner. Son terrain se trouvait au niveau moins vingt, avec celle de Yamamoto. Ils s'entraînaient parfois ensemble pour créer des techniques combinées. Arrivé face à la porte de Yamamoto, il voulut voir si son ami était là mais à peine eut-il le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à travers la lucarne qu'une vague immense défonçait la porte et l'emportait vers la sortie. Après que la vague se tarit, Lambo se mit à quatre pattes en toussotant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Yamamoto déboula et, surprit de le voir, l'aida à se relever.<p>

- Oh, excuse-moi, j'aurais été plus prudent si j'avais su que tu étais là.

- Pas grave... Tu foutais quoi là dedans ? T'essaies une nouvelle attaque ?

- Ahah ! Non ! Faut que j'aille voler un baiser à Hibari ! A plus !

Et il fila, laissant Lambo complètement largué. Il venait de dire quoi là ? Voler un baiser à une alouette ? (3) Erk ! Et c'était quoi le rapport avec l'inondation de son terrain d'entraînement ? N'y comprenant strictement rien au discours toujours un peu à l'ouest de Yamamoto, Lambo préféra laisser tomber et se dirigea vers son propre terrain, espérant dépasser son niveau de tolérance à la foudre.

Le soir même, alors qu'il devait dîner avec son oniichan, Tsunayoshi arriva en retard, expliquant qu'il avait du rendre visite à Yamamoto à l'hôpital.

- Il s'est fait mal en essayant d'embrasser un oiseau ? demanda Lambo, sceptique.

Le Boss Vongola comprit tout de suite l'allusion et se moqua gentillement de son gardien, ne lui révélant toutefois rien sur la nature du défi qui se jouait, afin de ne pas le mettre en danger. Pour se venger, Lambo bouda tout le long du dîner et profita de la culpabilité de son Boss pour lui piquer la moitié de son repas.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent tranquillement, inquiétant quelque peu Tsunayoshi. Mais Lambo essayait de lui changer les idées en lui demandant de l'entraîner. Grâce aux conseils de son oniichan, Lambo progressait toujours plus rapidement.<p>

Mais un jour, il aperçut Gokudera, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis son arrivé, entrer dans le bureau du Boss l'air grave. Il se faufila vers la porte pour espionner et le surprit prévoir une attaque. Pour voir ce que le Gardien de la Tempête prévoyait, il décida de le suivre. Toute la matinée, il la passa à poser des bombes dans l'ancien collège d'oniichan. Lambo pensa que si l'effrayant Hibari le surprenait, Hahodera se ferait pulvériser ! Mais à sa grande surprise, alors que les deux gardiens se faisaient face sur le toit de l'établissement, celui de la Tempête avoua de lui-même ses intentions.

- EMBRASSE MOI OU JE FAIS SAUTER NAMIMORI !

Le brusque cri l'avait fait sursauter derrière sa cachette. Il eut peur de s'être fait démasquer mais alors qu'Hibari traînait le corps inconscient de Gokudera vers le bord du toit, il profita du dos tourné de Hibari pour courir discrètement vers la sortie. Il dévala les étages aussi vite qu'il le put et se cacha dans les toilettes du rez de chaussé, ne voulant pas que Kusakabe se rende compte de sa présence.

Quand il entendit du brouhaha dehors, il pointa le bout de son nez dans le coin de la fenêtre et vit le visage inquiet de son oniichan penché sur le corps du Gardien de la Tempête. Trop effrayé par le regard sauvage de Hibari plus tôt, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. La seule peur de se faire découvrir dans ce lieu où il ne devrait pas être le laissa paralysé jusqu'au soir, attendant longtemps après le départ de Hibari pour être sûr que celui-ci ne le surprenne pas ici.

Exténué et affamé, il demanda à ce qu'on lui monte un dîner copieux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits autant qu'il remplissait son estomac. Il était très curieux de l'attitude de Hahodera. Celui-ci haïssait Hibari, alors pourquoi demander un baiser à son pire ennemi ? Un baiser doit être partagé avec quelqu'un qu'on aime non ? Ca doit être doux et réciproque non ? Enfin... Pas qu'il y connaisse grand chose, malgré son succès auprès des filles, comme des garçons. Il était d'ailleurs très ouvert sur le sujet de l'homosexualité, ayant longtemps prit son amour fraternel pour oniichan pour le véritable amour. Aujourd'hui, il n'éprouvait aucune honte pour sa bisexualité. Mais tout de même, il avait suffisamment vu de films à l'eau de rose avec Mama (4) pour savoir que ce ne sont pas des ennemis qui se font des papouilles ! Puis tout à coup, il se souvint de Ryohei qui balbutiait « embrasser Hibari » et Yamamoto « voler un baiser à Hibari » qu'il avait trouvé tellement bizarre qu'il avait confondu le nom du gardien avec celui de l'oiseau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les trois gardiens de la famille jouent à un jeu aussi stupide... Même lui comprenait que c'était trop dangereux ! Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait immédiatement prévenir oniichan de la bêtise que faisaient ses gardiens dans son dos ! Mais trop fatigué par l'exercice de discrétion au collège et trop lourd avec tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien le faire demain, que rien ne pressait.

Et il s'endormit dans son lit au milieu d'assiettes vides.

Pourtant, ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il se rappela du jeu de ses amis. Il se mit à courir vers le bureau d'oniichan mais il vit Hibari y entrer avant lui. Enfin, « entrer »... Plutôt défoncer la porte qu'il avait prit soin de choisir avec oniichan. Il se cacha dans la coin du mur, se demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi mettre en colère l'effrayant Hibari. La scène qui suivit le tétanisa. Si, au début, il avait été outré de l'attitude du Gardien du Nuage face à son oniichan, il avait vite déchanté quand Tsuna révéla jouer avec les trois autres idiots.

- Je n'ai pas de chiens Hibari-san, juste des amis avec qui je joue.

Alors comme ça, Tsuna faisait parti du jeu. Lui aussi risquait sa vie pour un baiser ? Mais Tsuna était trop honnête pour ne pas donner un vrai baiser, cela voulait-il dire que... Que oniichan était amoureux de l'effrayant Hibari ?

- Et si tu jouais aussi avec moi Hibari-san ?

Malgré lui, il comprit l'allusion sexuelle et se sentit comme un voyeur face à son oniichan. Ne voulant pas plus le déranger dans sa vie intime, il partit en courant, l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit sur Reborn et même si celui-ci avait un large couloir pour se décaler, il le laissa faire par sadisme. Quand Lambo se rendit compte de qui il venait d'offenser, le trop plein d'émotion le fit craquer.

- Je... Dois... Résister... et il se mit à pleurer, tombant à genoux aux pieds de Reborn.

L'acrobaleno, s'attendant à cette réaction, n'en fut pas moins exaspéré. Néanmoins, il sentait que leur rencontre n'était pas la seule raison de se débordement de larmes. Prit de pitié, il empoigna le jeune garçon par le col et le traîna dans le salon non loin. Il le jeta négligemment sur le canapé et lui-même s'assit dans le fauteuil non loin. Il attendit un bref instant que Lambo s'apaise mais ne le voyant pas se calmer de lui même, il pointa Léon, transformé en pistolet, sur le Bovino et le menaça.

- Maintenant, tu te calmes et tu me dis ce qu'il t'arrive.

Lambo s'arrêta net de pleurnicher, sachant que Reborn n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus s'il n'obéissait pas. Toutefois, ne lui faisant pas confiance, il se recroquevilla dans le canapé, dos à Reborn, et grogna d'une petite voix :

- T'es pas mon psy.

Lambo entendit le fauteuil grincer alors qu'on le déplaçait et sentit le pied de Reborn effleurer son noble fessier alors qu'il étendait les jambes à l'extrémité du canapé. S'appuyant sur ses mains et relevant la tête, Lambo se rendit compte qu'il était coincé entre le dossier du canapé et Reborn, qui d'ailleurs, pointait toujours son arme sur lui, impassible.

- Mais quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

- J'attends que tu accèdes à ma demande.

Sa voix froide montrait bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience mais Lambo ne comptait pas s'abaisser face à Reborn au point de suivre ses ordres comme une vache de ferme.

- Une demande ne se fait pas avec une arme, rétorqua-t-il en se repositionnant dos au criminel.

Tout à coup, Lambo sentit la peau froide de Léon caresser sa nuque, le faisant trembler, et la voix devenue sensuelle de son ennemi murmurer :

- Pourtant, en d'autres occasions, tu adores me satisfaire...

Lambo rougit, comprenant qu'il parlait des quelques fois où le criminel s'était invité dans sa chambre et lui avait fait subir des abus sexuels ! Bon, il devait avouer que, pour des abus sexuels, il avait été très consentant. Sa mauvaise foi ne pouvait masque le souvenir de la première visite de Reborn qui avait débarqué la nuit il y a deux mois et lui avait ordonné de crier, chose qu'il avait fait sous le coup des nouvelles sensations que lui avait procuré la fellation de Reborn. Cela s'était reproduit encore quatre fois avant que Lambo ne fuie vers l'Italie avec le prétexte de rendre visite à sa famille.

- J'm'en fous, dégage, grogna Lambo en chassant le pistolet de sa nuque.

Léon reprit sa forme originelle et partit par une trappe secrète. Reborn posa sa main sur l'abondante chevelure de Lambo et la lui caressa, demandant suavement :

- Alors comme ça, on avait décidé de me fuir ?

Sa main descendit vers sa nuque et coula vers son torse, s'insinuant entre ses bras pour caresser ses tétons sensibles entre les pans de sa chemise largement ouverte. Malgré la gêne, Lambo n'essaya pas de se soustraire à la main agréable. Au contraire, il essayait de se plaquer plus contre cette main ferme et caressante, ne prenant même plus la peine de contenir sa voix et ses faibles gémissements. Il releva son visage rougit et planta son regard émeraude dans les yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne fuis plus devant toi, affirma-t-il plein de mauvaise foi.

- Alors prouve-le moi, rétorqua Reborn, amusé.

Acceptant le défi pour sa fierté, Lambo se leva et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Reborn, fondit sur ses lèvres et échangea avec lui son premier baiser. Il était fougueux et tendre contre sa bouche et bientôt, Reborn l'incita à jouer de sa langue, rendant le baiser plus passionné alors qu'il agrippait Lambo par la taille et le serrait contre lui, possessif.

- Ma chambre, tout de suite... souffla Lambo en bougeant des hanches contre le ventre de Reborn.

- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante de notre relation, chuchota Reborn alors qu'il agrippait les fesses de Lambo avec délectation et se levait pour se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier.

- Mets l'accélérateur...

* * *

><p>(1) Si j'ai voulu utiliser « oniichan », c'est parce que je trouvais que c'était plus mignon que « grand frère » qui fait tout de suite plus distant. Pis ça me permettait de mettre en évidence l'extrême amour de Lambo pour Tsuna.<p>

(2) Kashiya signifie pâtisserie. Vu que Lambo aime ce qui est sucré... (C'est pas du tout recherché... -' )

(3) Hibari signifiant « alouette » en japonais, j'ai fait exprès que Lambo se trompe de sens.

(4) Référence à Nana Sawada.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Here it is ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ? J'ai hâte hâte hâte de lire vos avis ! :D

Figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé ça très, TRES bizarre que mon chapitre bonus vire en RL parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce couple. Je suis sans opinion à ce sujet et j'avoue ne jamais avoir cherché à approfondir mes connaissances sur ce petit couple donc bon, les choses venant ainsi, j'ai laissé mes mains faire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour me faire plaisir, je pense à faire encore un chapitre bonus sur la promesse de Hibari dans le précédent chapitre : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. ». Mais heu... Je sais pas trop quoi en penser. Mon couple fétiche tourne autour des trois 27 18 69, dans tout les ordres possibles et inimaginables. Mais je voyais bien Hibari faire regretter à Tsuna de s'être amusé de lui...

Donc ! Tout ça pour dire que je souhaiterai avoir votre avis : _voulez-vous un chapitre bonus bis avec un M (on ne se refait pas) 1827 ?_

Dans tout les cas, merci beaucoup à vous, lecteurs. Vos avis toujours positifs m'ont aidé et poussé pour vous donner le meilleure que je puisse !

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
